Ying y Yang
by Ike-ni-san
Summary: Sasuke el desertor enamora e Itachi una sorpresa tras otra...
1. encuentros y revelaciones

Ying Yang

Bueno este es mi primer fic y si le molesta dígamelo porque así lo puedo pausar o detener.

Mmm- hablan

(mmm)- digo yo

Capitulo 1 encuentro y revelaciones

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que la guerra empezó Tobi quien revelo su identidad que era realmente Óbito que esta molesto porque Kakashi mato a Rin accidentalmente. (Pasado a otra cosa) Sasuke, Orochimaru, Suiguetsu, Jugo y Anko va al punto de encuentro donde estaba Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, y Bee en forma hachibi.

- Sasuke que haces con Orochimaru - gritaron todo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke casi se enferma por el estornudo de Orochimaru.

- -No tiene que gritar no estoy sordo – dijo Sasuke

- -Ni yo – Orochimaru dijo

- -Oye Tobi cambio de planes a quien voy a destruir será al quien disturban la paz que mi hermano creo.

En eso todo legaron el ejecito de la "Gran Alianza Shinobi" y no podían creer lo que oyeron Sasuke el desertor de Konoha protegiendo la (me refiero a Konoha) sin que Naruto le hubiera dicho nada.

- -Como es eso Sasuke – dijo Madara (aun que no lo conocía sabia su nombre perfectamente )

- -Como oíste Madara vas a ser destruido definitivamente –dijo Sasuke

- -Traición – menciono Obito – y que no te necesitamos.

- -No pero eso quisiera Tobi – dijo Sasuke

( Lo siguiente se vera en futuro flash backs así que no se confundan sino pongo la batalla)

Bueno habían pasado 2 semanas desde la guerra y Sasuke por fin despierta junto con alguien que no esperaba ( y no me refiero a Naruto o Sakura ) alguien muy parecido a Itachi (pero emocionalmente).

- -Sasuke por fin despiertas, me alegro – dijo la persona de ojos blanco

- -Que paso, quien eres? – pregunto Sasuke – eres Hinata Hyuga no cierto?

- -Al parecer me recuerda – dijo Hinata – solamente vine a agradecerte por lo que hiciste… yo también… quede en coma… pero por una semana… y media… y tu casi 16… días.

- -No sabia… espera dijiste 16 días como? – dijo Sasuke confundido

- -Si y en eso Naruto y Sakura cuando desperté… ellos se estaban besando por tanto que nos visitaban… - dijo Hinata casi llorando cuando fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

- -Lo siento mucho pero no es motivo para que llores Hinata sabes cuando estábamos en la academia yo… yo so… yo solo te veía a ti y a nadie mas por eso hice lo que… - cuando fue interrumpido por Hinata con un abrazo – que… haces? – y en eso entra 2 mas y son …

* * *

Comenten.


	2. recuerdos

Ying Yang

Recordatorio: los de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto el creador de la serie. (porque si yo lo fuera Itachi y Rin seguirían con vida).

Bueno un el agradecimiento especial será hasta el final.

1-Blablá- habla.

2-(blablá)- digo yo.

3-Blablá- pensamiento de personaje

Advertencia: nuevos personajes.

Capitulo 2 Recuerdos

Entraron esa dos personas y eran exactamente Hanabi (hermana pequeña de Hinata) y el primo de Sasuke (personaje que yo invente se llamara) Ike que también era primo de Hinata y Hanabi.

- -Lo bueno que ya despertaron – dijo Ike

- -Ike que haces aquí no estabas con tu familia, con Hina y tus hijos – dijo Hinata (Hina es la esposa de Ike aclaro) – por cierto como se llamaba el niño.

- -Se llama… - pero interrumpido por Sasuke

- -Vaya Ike no sabia que tenias hijos y como se llaman – dijo Sasuke

- -Se llaman… - otra interrupción pero de Hanabi

- -Bueno quiere que le paso y porque estuvieron en coma – dijo Hanabi

- -Si pero primero como se llaman los hijos de Ike – dijo Sasuke animado

- -Bueno el niño se llama Itachi y la niña Hinata como el primer hijo del líder Uchiha y la primera hija de líder Hyuga – -dijo Ike

- -Bueno ya nos puede contar – dijeron Hinata y Sasuke

- -flash back - -

Sasuke se encontraba atacando a Tobi (no quiero decir Obito porque es raro decirlo ahora así lo llamo Tobi) quien había bloqueado gran parte de sus ataques no solo de el sino de todos y en eso Sasuke pensó y ataca a Madara. En eso cuando Sasuke iba a atacar a Madara usa un jutsu suyo para repeler a Sasuke pero alguien destine a Madara y era Hinata quien lo agarro de la mano y del cóndor que tenia. En el momento que Madara se iba a quitar a le dice:

- -Que haces pequeña niñ…

- -Te distraje para que no te dieras cuentas del ataque de… - iba a termina pero Madara la golpea

- -No te dijeron que es de mala educación golpear a una dama – dijo Sasuke y Hinata le estaba saliendo sangre de la boca

- -Gracias Sasuke-kunn… -se desmayo porque le dio en una parte blanda.

En eso Gedo Mazo ataco y se comió el espíritu de manera accidental por apuntar a Sasuke y Hinata. Sasuke apenas pudo esquivarlo pues tenia a Hinata en su brazo. Un momento después del ataque de Gedo mazo reaccionan Hinata y Sasuke para proteger a Naruto que estaba preguntándose si estaban bien o no. En eso Naruto no vio que Tobi lo estaba atacando esta que dos personas se lanza para protegerlo.

- -fin de flash back - -

- -Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió oye y tu amigo TobI y su esposa o novia Ami como están? cambiando de tema – dijo Hinata (no se confundan Tobi con TobI, TobI es el mejor amigo de Ike y compañero del mismo, también Ami es compañera de Ike pero es como Sasori le encantan la marioneta y su arte a diferencia de Ike que es como Deidara, Ami es la comprometida de TobI)

- -Bien recuerda que vivimos en la misma mansión, aaaaa y Hina va venir a verlos quiere que conozcan a los mellizos Sasuke, Hinata y tu también Hanabi, Hina se pondría feliz – dijo Ike

- -Esta bien – dijeron los tres.

- -En otro lado del hospital Konoha-

- -Donde estoy – como llegue aquí como….? – dijo alguien conocido

- -Estas aquí por que te trajimos – se escucho otra voz

- -Quienes? – acaso esto es… - pensó hasta que respondieron

- -No es eso el jutsu de reanimación del mundo impuro I… - pero fue interrumpida la voz

- -Entonces como es que estoy aquí – grito furioso – espera esa voz yo la conozco es la de – Hokuto tanto sin verte como haz estado con el niño?

- -Yo bien Ike esta visitando tu sabes quien y Hinata con Hanabi, Hina piensa hacerle una visita con sus hijos mientras Tacuna, TobI, Ami, Sakon, Mayula y Maya están entrenado lo mas duro posible. (Primero Hokuto es una kunoishi rango anbu como todo los anteriores, segundo Tacuna es el hermano mayor de TobI, tercero Mayula es novia de Tacuna y hermana gemela de Sakon ambos son Senju, cuarto Sakon es novio de Maya que es una kunoishi como Hina que tiene en común todos tiene un dojutsu y Tacuna, Mayula, y Sakon son como casca duró mientras que Hokuto, Maya y Hina son las mas tímidas, Ike es el mas serio y callado, TobI y Ami son los mas travieso, pero a la de luchar se ponen serios todos y se preparan; lo siento mucha descripción y soy malo inventado nombre volviendo a la historia)

- -A ver Ike ya se hiso capitán y el niño se llama… - dijo la voz

- -Se llama Hotaru como mi hermana que perdí aquel día en la explosión en donde obtuviste el…

* * *

-Bueno dejen lo que le pareció y sino le gusta dímelo o si me falta algo dígamelo pero no se queden callado por que lo voy a traducir en ingles algún días pero no será tal vez publique en ingles también recuerden es mi primer fic.

Agradecimiento a las siguiente personas por su comentario.

Y por expresar lo que me faltaba y gracias.

_**Magiu 10/7/12 ****.** chapter 1_

_Hola... bueno espero no te ofendas pero no creo que debes ser muy dura en la introducción. Tu historia me gusta porque esta muy actualizada y la idea también, solo que mejora un poco la redacción. Como por ejemplo, los flash back-, que algunos autores lo separan los párrafos con asteriscos. _

_No soy escritora, pero si lectora._

_Me gusta y espero leer la conti._

_Chaiito_

_**Dattabane-ttebayo** 10/7/12 . chapter 1_

_lindo me gusta continualo..:D_

_SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ 10/7/12 . chapter 1_

_Hola,holitas_

_Nuevo lectora presentandose_

_Me encanta la idea_

_Hinata abrazo a sasuke porque_

_Quizo? _

_O por que van a entrar otras personas?_

_Espero la conti_

_Cuidate_

_**mangetsu hyuga 10/7/12** . chapter 1_

_kyyya m encanto para ser tu primer fic.. no estuvo mal..:)_

_animos conti pronto ;D_

_EyesGray-sama 10/7/12 . chapter 1_

_e.e_

_debes escribir mas despacio, separar los escenarios, ortografía y redacción ten los en cuanta :D_

_Aww ese par xd tan tiernos xdd_

_** 10/7/12 .** chapter 1_

_fue genial!.. pero.. ehhh.. yo ke tu pondria un aviso de ke abra spolier en el fic.. mcuha gente lo puede leer y llevarse de sorpresa estos spoliers... es decir imaginate ke tu siguieses el anime y no el manga? como t sentirias con un spolier asi? XD_

_eso ese detallito te fallo..._


	3. perdon

Ying Yang

Recordatorio: los de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto el creador de la serie. (porque si yo lo fuera Itachi y Rin seguirían con vida).

Y también le recuerdo que es mi primer fic.

Bueno un el agradecimiento especial será hasta el final.

1-Blablá- hablan.

2-(blablá)- digo yo.

3-Blablá- pensamiento de personaje

4-_blabla- conversación en pensamiento_

Bueno me crítica por el primo de Sasuke pues es que es como del hijo hermano de Mikoto y Fugako (padre de Sasuke)

Y los otros no estuvieron en la masacre y además es imaginativo para algunos ° |¬¬|

Capitulo 3 perdón

- .El mangeko sharingan lo recuerdas y si pregunta si Ike se hizo capitán eso es si – dijo Hokuto (ya descubrieron quien es) – verdad que si te da curiosidad por tu primo I…

- -Como digas y por cierto por que siento que tengo vendas en los ojos y como es que tengo ojos? – dijo el ( ya saben quien es)

- -Y yo pensaba no decírtelo pero los descubriste son los ojos que se deterioraron y a quien le pertenece es de Sasuke como es que quiere a tu hermano pero no sabias de que era de el – dijo Hokuto

- -Como fuiste capas de hacer algo así yo… yo no quería esto y ahora Sasuke si me va odiar esta vez de vedad – dijo el

- -No es para tanto Sasuke te quiere – dijo ella

- -volviendo con Sasuke- -

- -Oye Ike como es que… tu no percibe lo mismo que yo lo siento como algo familiar como algo… - dijo Sasuke

- -Tonterías Sasuke que es lo que dices, bueno quiere que te siga contando o no porque ya viene Hina – dijo Ike

- -Bueno, si – dijeron Sasuke y Hinata al mismo tiempo que Hanabi recodo también como llegaron

- -flash back de Ike- -

Después de que se lazaron Hinata y Sasuke para salvar a Naruto, Naruto reacciono para atacar a Tobi pero en ese momento Tobi lo golpea sin dar resultado. Ante de que Tobi atacara Sasuke le encajo su espada en el brazo y Hinata casi sin energía golpeo a Tobi con todo lo que tenia pero Tobi reacciono con tal firmeza que alcanzo que aventó a Hinata con viento que genero gracias al abanico de Madara, Naruto estaba muy lejos y no pudo reaccionar por su amiga pero en eso Sasuke reacciono para atrapar a Hinata no sin antes recibir un buen golpe de Tobi que lo dejo in-cociente durante la batalla después poner al salvo a Hinata.

- -Obito, Tobi, o como te llames déjalos en paz yo soy tu rival – contesto Naruto después de todo eran sus amigos

- -Como es que no conoce el mundo jinjuriki (o nueve colas) para triunfar en la vida hay sacrificar cosas, amigo, todos para triunfar así se aprende ya que tu y yo somos casi iguales y no lo puede negar – dijo Tobi

- -En eso te equivocas él no es como tu ni como Madara él es diferente a ti – dijo Kakashi

- -No Kakashi, él tiene razón ni siquiera Sasuke es tan egoísta que yo durante años no note a Hinata y el amor que me tenia y Sasuke yo fui la razón porque él se alejó, él pensó que era mas débil que yo por lo que paso hace mas de 3 años cuando nos detuviste y no pudo sopórtalo por eso se fue y ahora ello puede que no sobrevivan y todo por mi… - dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Guy

- -Pero que dices ese no es el Naruto que conozco, Kakashi tiene razón eso es mentira soy ignorante pero no soy…- dijo Guy pero fue interrumpido por Tobi ( y también por mi :) )

- -Piensa que eso es real no hay vida sin sacrificios y mucho lo sabia – dijo Tobi

- -De verdad piensa eso - dijo Sasuke – es lo que te enseño la vida – adolorido pero escuchando

- -Ya me harte este será el golpe final adiós para siempre Sasuke Uchiha hasta el otro mundo – dijo Tobi llegando hasta Sasuke y sacando un kunai

- -No dejare que e…so pase – dijo Hinata pero fue empujada por Sasuke para salva la

- -Hasta el otro mun…do Obito – al menos se recordado por alguien y creo que seré recodado por alguien que se llama Hinata Hyuga la que siempre quise, y que nunca me molesto salvar aunque ella no sienta lo mismo -dijo y pensó Sasuke lanzado a Hinata al suelo

- -No mataras a mi mejor amigo – dijo Naruto encajando el kunai a Tobi

- -Pero que… como es posible que… tu me hagas esto – dijo Tobi escupiendo sangre – al menos haz algo… por mi quiero que… me perdóname… antes de… que me… mueras es… lo ultimo… que te… pido perdóname… por haber… matado a tus… padres a tus… aliados y… haber lastimados… a tus amigos… y por… haber utilizado a Itachi

- -Te perdono pero no creo que la alianza te perdonen – dijo Naruto quitando el kunai de corazón de Tobi

- -Gra…cias – las ultimas palabras de Tobi (Obito)

- -fin de flash back de Ike- -

- -flash back de Hanabi - -

Pov. De Hanabi

Ya que lo pienso Hinata había llegado mal herida que tardaría a lo minimo 3 meses en recuperación sentía que me moría porque mi hermana estaba así pero Ike me dijo que no se iba morir. Eso me tranquilizó mucho ya que el también era medico pero era de equipo de reserva para su equipo. Cuando Ike me dijo que ya había despertado Hinata quería pedirle perdón por haber la tratado mal. Me pregunte dijeron 3 meses y despertó en semana y media pero eso no me interesaba eso. En eso entre a la habitación y la sorpresa que me encuentro es de que Naruto y Sakura se estaban besando y Hinata lo veía por eso los corrí de la habitación. Ike también se enojo porque vio a Hinata despierta y también los vio y me indico que fuera a la habitación 201. En esa habitación estaba Sasuke y me dijo eso porque que era el paciente mas solitario y se parecía a mi porque ambos odiábamos a nuestros hermanos mayores que nos querían protegían. Después de visitarlo Naruto y Sakura salieron con cara de vergüenza y entre a la habitación de Hinata me acerque y;

_- -Oye que paso – pregunte - _

_- -Los regañe por lo que hicieron y le prohibí ver a Hinata y Hina se encargara de ella hasta que le den de alta y luego volverá a atender a Sasuke – dijo el-_

_ - -Pero Hina esta cuidando los niños – dije - _

_- -De hecho yo lo cuido esta semana y la siguiente para que venga a cuidarlos esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa Esta bien hecho – dije y se fue para traer a Hina_

Con eso me dijo me tranquilice y me quede hasta que llego con Hina y es todo lo que quiero recodar porque era muy triste ver Hinata llorar. 

- -fin de flash back- -

- -Entonces eso fue lo que paso – dijeron Sasuke y Hinata

- -Si nada mas eso porque – dijo Ike

- -Y bueno que dijiste que sentías Sasuke – dijo Hanabi

- -De hecho tal vez sea por que tu esposa este aquí – dijo Sasuke

- -Creo que ya mejor le abro la puerta – dijo Ike

- -Como supiste que iba a tocar Hina – le preguntó Hinata y luego Hanabi

- -No mas, oigan no quieren conocerlos – dijo Hina

- -Si – dijeron Hinata, Hanabi y Sasuke felices de conócelos

* * *

Bueno llegamos al final de capitulo 3 y aquí están los comentario de capitulo anterior bueno o mal, bueno a leer

Dattabane-ttebayo 10/8/12 . chapter 2

sip! muy lindo! continualo!

tsukamoto yakumo 10/8/12 . chapter 2

bueno no te ofendas pero... es el peor fic que eh leido.. esta todo desordenado los dialogos.. demasiados personajes innecesarios.. ademas no puedes inventar a un "primo" de sasuke.. porque por si no te has enterado todos los uchihas estan muertos.. y los hyugass y uchihas no tienen familiares en común.. ese lazo sanguineo es muy antiguo asi que ya no se consideran familia...U

si pondrás mas personajes deberías poner mas fundamentos en su existencia.. y no tendrias que inventar tantos personajes o sino habran ma personajes desconocidos que conocidos y ya no sera un fic de naruto


	4. lo bueno que te conoci

Ying Yang

Recordatorio: los de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto el creador de la serie. (porque si yo lo fuera Itachi y Rin seguirían con vida).

Y también le recuerdo que es mi primer fic.

Bueno un el agradecimiento especial será hasta el final por el ganador de concurso secreto de misterioso personaje. :)

1-Blablá- hablan.

2-(blablá)- digo yo.

3-Blablá- pensamiento de personajes

4-blabla- _conversación en pensamiento_

Bueno me crítica por el primo de Sasuke pues es que es como del hijo hermano de Mikoto o Fugako (padre de Sasuke) en la otra puse -y- por accidente

Y los otros no estuvieron en la masacre y además es imaginativo para algunos ° |¬¬|

Bueno esta vez quiero que ustedes me den ideas.

Capitulo 4 Lo bueno es que te conocí

Bueno ya habían pasado 1 semana después de que Sasuke despertó pero sus problemas aun no realmente comenzaba primero por que no sabia como Hinata iba a reaccionar por que eso que sentía era verdad y no decía mentiras, segundo no sabia porque los anbu lo perseguían y tercero los consejeros lo querían matar por intentar mátalos. Bueno su vida era un desastre a hora que regreso y tomo venganza de Danzo por que era amigo de los consejeros pero gracias que todo ya sabia que paso en realidad casi nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. En eso Sasuke recodo la primera vez que vio a Hinata en la academia y como ella fue la única niña que no se lanzo a él.

- -flash back- -

_- -Oigan todos quiero preséntalos a alguien – dijo Iruka – no sea tímida entra _

_- -Ho…hola me llamo… Hinata… Hyuga - ella se presento_

_- -Muy bien quiero que se presente para que Hinata lo conozca o mejor aun que alguien te diga quienes son todos quien será… - pensó hasta dar con alguien el sensei Iruka – Sakura preséntalos ya que tu conoces a todos _

Después que la pelos rosa lo presento a todo excepto a Naruto y a mi ( Sasuke ) 

_- -Y el de los bigotes es Naruto y el otro es… - iba a termina pero fue interrumpida por Hinata _

_- -Sasuke Uchiha sucesor de Sharingan y hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha… perdón no quería… - Hinata dijo pero fue interrumpida por Sakura _

_- -Descuida es normal saber de Sasuke pero de que tenga hermano nadie pensó en eso – dijo Sakura_

_- -Como es que lo conoce ni siquiera es socialista y mucho menos tiene amigo a excepción de uno que no soy yo – le pregunte a Hinata_

_- -Porque el y tu son hijos de líder de clan Uchiha, Fugako Uchiha y mi padre nos comenta del Sharingan, sus miembros y la diferencia que tiene con el Byakugan por eso – contesto Hinata_

_- -Byaku… gan que es eso – me y le pregunte_

_- -Bueno basta de esto sigamos con la clase mañana veremos eso, espero (en tono silencioso), Hinata vete a sentar junto a… Shino, espera Sakura se te olvido mencionar a Shino – dijo Iruka-sensei _

_- -Lo siento se me olvido – dijo Sakura_

_- -Siempre se olvidan de mi – dijo Shino_

_- -Bueno acabo ya sabia de quien era el porque no lo menciono – dijo Hinata_

Paso todo y yo pensaba que se me iba acercar y abrazar me pero no fue así cuando salimos a receso a comer noto que era solitaria como Shino y yo especialmente como Shino. Cuando nos fuimos noto que alguien vino por ella era como su guarda espalda personal me pregunte. Llego Ike por mi.

_- -Porque no vino Itachi, Ike – le pregunte_

_- -Esta de misión y al parecer ya conociste a Hinata – me dijo_

_- -Si y tu como sabes – le respondí_

_- -No mas ya vámonos y además es mi prima y tengo que volver a la casa Hyuga ante que anochezca – me dijo_

_- -Oye tu que sabes del Byakugan- dije_

_- -Tan pequeño y quiere saber del dojutsu de tu competencia bueno te lo diré – dijo Ike y me empezó a contar_

Luego llegamos pero no veía a Itachi "tenia razón Ike" pensé en ese momento y luego lluego como siempre comiendo dangos. Ike me llevo con el y se despidieron como los bueno amigos que eran, yo aun no entendía por que el tenia vendas en mayor parte de su cuerpo. Según lo me dijeron las tenias porque todas esas partes la tenia quemada. La primera pregunta que le hice a Itachi fue:

_- -Tu sabes de una niña llamada Hinata Hyuga – pregunte_

_- -Porque te gusta o porque es Hyuga – me dijo Itachi y yo casi estaba como mi alimento favorito (tomates)_

_- -Por algo llamado Byakugan me dijo algo Ike pero quiero confírmalo - dije _

_- -El dojutsu que tiene mas larga distancia – me dijo_

_- -Aaa y lo que sabes de la niña – dije_

_- -Bueno es la hija mayor del líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, ella, su madre y su hermana son las únicas de clan Hyuga que tiene los ojos blancos y son mujeres que están viva, te interesa la niña o que Sasuke- me dijo _

_- -No solo quería saber – dije_

_- -Bueno porque eso esta prohibido Sasuke y lo lamentaras mucho Sasuke – me advirtió-Si sabes que Ike también es Uchiha - me dijo_

_- -No yo pensaba que solo era Hyuga – dije confundido_

_- -Pues es de lo dos pero su vida es en contante peligro por eso tiene vendas y no solo eso es que también lo se Kumo lo quieren matar – me dijo_

_- -Como es eso – dije_

_- -Pues es de la rama secundaria y eso protegen a los de la rama superior como Hinata – me dijo_

_- -Entonces por eso se va allá – dije_

_- -Si, la verdad no es prohibido pero peligroso, ya duérmete Sasuke será un día mañana – dijo el_

_- -Esta bien – dije y me fui a mi habitación _

Como lo prometió Iruka-sensei nos enseño de eso y luego la mitad de nosotros tomamos nota mientras la otra mitad no, era raro no deje de mira a Hinata durante toda la clase discretamente, desde ese día hasta ante que huyera nunca deje de mira la y también después todavía sentía algo por ella. Nunca se lo dije por miedo a no se correspondido era lo único en que pensaba. 

- -fin de flash back -

Ya que lo pienso tuve miedo porque siempre trataba de llamar la atención de Naruto, yo daría todo mi club de fan a Naruto por Hinata.

* * *

Espero que le haiga gustado y el ganador esta a continuación con un comentario : 

**Dattabane-ttebayo 10/9/12 . **

o_O

**EyesGray-sama 10/8/12 .**

Felicidades ganaste a horas eres investigador o comprende la situación fácil que los demás.

e,e Etto...

Me confundo xd pero alómenos se que el ciego es Itachi ¿cierto? T,T

Bueno, tienes que organizar las conversaciones -

-Genial- susurro, media sonrisa se estampo en su delicado rostro

-Gracias- agradeció sintiendo que había hecho un gran logro

Fue un ejemplo xd, ten en cuenta que las conversaciones y las acciones van por personaje, además si unes todo no se entenderá el fic


	5. pensamiento de desertores y nuevas vidas

Ying Yang

Recordatorio: los de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto (por error puse Kimimoto en vez de Kishimoto y nadie me lo dijo, fue un error porque no recode su apellido) el creador de la serie. (porque si yo lo fuera Itachi y Rin seguirían con vida).

Y también le recuerdo que es mi primer fic.

1-Blablá- hablan.

2-(blablá)- digo yo.

3-Blablá- pensamiento de personajes

4-blabla- _conversación en pensamiento (o recuerdo)_

Bueno me crítica por el primo de Sasuke pues es que es como del hijo hermano de Mikoto o Fugaku (equivocación de vocal) (padre de Sasuke) en la otra puse -y- por accidente

Y los otros no estuvieron en la masacre y además es imaginativo para algunos ° |¬¬|

Bueno esta vez quiero que ustedes me den ideas u opiniones y mas de EyesGray-sama.

Recordatorio de lo personaje que yo puse a mi fic Ike, Hina, Hokuto, Hotaru, Tacuna, TobI, Ami, Sakon, Mayula y Maya

Capitulo 5: pensamientos de los desertores

- -Me pregunto que me pasara ahora – pensó Itachi (así es como dijo EyesGray-sama es Itachi fue revivido por el camino Gedo en el fic) – Hokuto que fue lo que paso porque estoy vivo – dijo Itachi

- -Fue obra del camino Gedo gracias a Hina la que tu consideraba la debilidad de Ike – dijo Hokuto

- -Con que fue ella y yo no la consideraba la debilidad de Ike sino que ella era la única además de Hotaru que se acercaba a Ike sin miedo porque el la protegía – aclaro

- -Como sea el punto es que estas vivo, no – dijo Hokuto

- -Recuerdas el día en que nos lo asignaron para probar sus habilidades a él y a los demás.

- -flash back- -

Era un día soleado como uno cualquiera cuando se escucha decir algo que es:

- -Muy bien esto son los gennin que van a ser sus compañeros durante algunas misiones de rango B. – dijo el tercer Hokage

- -Hokage-sama haremos lo mejor posible para que se sienta como nosotros o como ellos mismo – dijeron dos recién chunin y dos con al menos de año y medio de experiencia

- -Como es eso de gennin de compañero y entre ellos esta mi hermano, un Hyuga y la rara de Uzumaki – dijo un casca rabia ( así es, Hina es Uzumaki tiene el cabello rojo)

- -Como es eso… – dijeron dos compañeros de los chunin

- -Pero antes que critiquemos… cuales son sus habilidades – dijo una chunin como tímida

- -Bueno ellos son Ike como dijo Tacuna es Hyuga pero también es de otro clan igual, mas o menos poderoso… - dijo el tercero antes de ser interrumpido por Tacuna

- -Si como no es como cualquier Hyuga y además no se conoce su padre, quien era… - dijo Tacuna pero fue interrumpido por el tercero

- -El es Óbito pero le dicen TobI, es el hermano menor de Tacuna, es Uchiha, ella de la derecha es Ami también es Uchiha como TobI y la de la izquierda es… - presento el tercero pero fue interrumpido por Tacuna otra vez

- -Me oyó no se sabe quien es el padre de Ike… - dijo Tacuna pero fue interrumpido por el tercero

- -Ella es Hina Uzumaki como dijo Tacuna también, ahora si me puede decir Tacuna lo que me ibas a decir – dijo el tercero

- -Bueno lo que te iba a decir era que Ike no tiene padre porque murió en la tercera guerra y se desconoce quien era y como se llamaba... Mientras que Hina es rara y tímida (le recuerdan a alguien) y mi hermano es inmaduro, la única mas normal es Ami – dijo Tacuna

- -Mmm… tiene un punto pero ellos obtuvieron las mejores puntuaciones, el equipo de tu hermano fue el mejor de los equipos y Hina fue la mejor de todos los gennin aunque sus compañeros no pasaron – dijo el Hokage

- -Esta bien cuanto tiempo estaremos trabajando junto – dijo Tacuna rendido

- -Será mas o menos hasta que lleguen a chunin o mas depende – dijo el Hokage sonriendo

- -No te da gusto así podemos volver…

- -A ser 12 ya que…

- -Los otro se…

- -Fueron a otros equipos – terminaron los cuatro

- -Haber deja me ver… Hotaru-ni, Shisui-san, Hokuto-san e Itachi-san como a estado hace un año que no los veo – dijo Ike medio feliz

- -Ike los conoces – dijo Hina

- -Si cuando fui a una misión con ellos… - dijo pero fue interrumpido por el tercer

- -Que mal educado fui se me olvido presenta los bueno ese grupo de allá son Tacuna Uchiha, Sakon Senju, Maya Senju y Mayula Uchiha – dijo el tercero – y los demás son Shisui Uchiha, Hotaru Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, y Hokuto Uchiha

- -Enserio no sabia que el era Itachi Uchiha – dijo Hina

- -Bueno como ya no hay nada de que hablar síganme

- -Y así lo persiguieron hasta llegar la noche y se fueron

- -fin de flash back- -

- -Creo que tu también lo recuerdas Hokuto estábamos emocionados de verlos – dijo Itachi

- -Si siento como si cada día que los viera fuera el primer día

- -Yo también

- -en otro lado -

- -Oye Sasuke la Hokage decidió ponerte en nuestro cargo pero solo es temporalmente hasta que reconstruyan la villa Uchiha pero esta vez sin el departamento de policía de Konoha – dijo Ike

- -En serio y como sucedió que la destruyeron y como sin el departamento de policía de Konoha – pregunto Sasuke

- -Es que Pein también destruyo la villa y el departamento de policía fue movido pero tiene autorización de construir uno nuevo sin espías – dijo Ike

- -Bueno y en donde viven ustedes do… - dijo Sasuke pero sintió el empujón de TobI

- -Oye Sasuke es cierto lo que me dijeron que vivirás con nosotros, no te da alegría – dijo TobI cuando noto que Sasuke esta en el suelo – Sasuke que te pasa que hace allí

- -Nada, solo que me tumbaste y como que viviremos tu tiene tu casa, no – dijo Sasuke enojado

- -Si es que vivimos en una mansión, no te dijeron- dijo TobI confundido

- -En una mansión donde… - dijo Sasuke mientras Hina le apuntaba hacia la dirección que era – allí es tan grande como la mansión Hyuga y eso me recuerda de Hinata

- -flash back- -

Era el inicio de primavera y un Sasuke de once años corría muy rápido para escapar de las niñas porque ellas tenían fiebre de primavera todas excepto las niñas Hyuga.

-Y ahora que hago tal vez escuche el consejo de aquel que fue una vez mi hermano que vaya a la mansión Hyuga será buena idea – pensó Sasuke cuando fue interrumpido

- _-Sasuke-kun_

_- -Sasuke-kun_

_- -¡Sasuke-kun! – gritaron_

- -Con estas niñas no me queda opción además a esa dirección es a la que voy a ver a Hinata – pensó Sasuke corriendo

Bueno Sasuke llego a la mansión Hyuga y se disfrazó de uno pero lo descubrieron y les tuvo que explicar porque lo hizo y le creyeron porque a nadie que ellos supieran estaba enamorado de Hinata o Hanabi

_- -Oye puedo ver a Hinata – pregunto Sasuke_

_- -Si pero no la molesta esta haciendo sus deberes – dijo Ko_

_- -Esta bien donde esta – dijo Sasuke_

_- -en el primer piso cuarto treinta y cinco ala derecha – dijo Ko indicando_

_- -Tanto cuarto hay – dijo Sasuke_

_- -Si – dijo Ko_

- -fin de flash back- -

- -Sasuke no exagere no es tan grande es de hecho la mitad porque le falta por reconstruir también como te dije Konoha fue destruida por Pein - dijo Ike

- -Además aquí no mas hay 40 cuarto, 10 baños, y 5 cocinas, lo mas importante para una casa son lo cuarto, baño y cocinas – dijo TobI

- -Y dices que no es tan grande – dijo Sasuke

- -De hecho debería tener 50 cuarto y 15 baños pero fue también reconstruida – dijo Ike

- -Bueno y cual será mi habitación – pregunto Sasuke

- -Cuarto 7 porque nadie lo usa como el cuarto 8 – dijo Ike

- -Esta bien entrenaremos mañana – pregunto Sasuke

- -Si – dijo Hina – pero yo iré cuando lo deje con Hanabi que lo quería ver

- -Bien – dijo Sasuke

- -Y que jutsu vamos entrenar chidori o gran bola de fuego – dijo Ike

- -Gran bola de fuego y luego chidori – dijo Sasuke

* * *

Bueno aquí termina capitulo 5 y lo siento si pensaba que iba a subir cada día pero tengan por seguro que subiré cada mes como máximo de este fic y de otro no se ojala le haiga gustados y los comentarios son los siguientes:

EyesGray-sama 10/10/12 . chapter 4

jojojjo Gane xD

Que gane e.e

bueno en este mejoraste mas, te felicito, aun asi debes narrar de manera mas comprensible :3

Dattabane-ttebayo 10/10/12 . chapter 4

n_n...me dejas sin palabras..


	6. generaciones prologo

Ying Yang

Recordatorio: los de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto (por error puse Kimimoto en vez de Kishimoto y nadie me lo dijo, fue un error porque no recode su apellido) el creador de la serie. (porque si yo lo fuera Itachi y Rin seguirían con vida).

Y también le recuerdo que es mi primer fic.

1-Blablá- hablan.

2-(blablá)- digo yo.

3-Blablá- pensamiento de personajes

Bueno me crítica por el primo de Sasuke pues es que es como del hijo hermano de Mikoto o Fugaku (equivocación de vocal) (padre de Sasuke) en la otra puse -y- por accidente

Y los otros no estuvieron en la masacre y además es imaginativo para algunos ° |¬¬|

Bueno esta vez quiero que ustedes me den ideas u opiniones y mas de EyesGray-sama.

Primera editacion de capitulo disculpa por no hacerlo ante con los otros

Recordatorio de lo personaje que yo puse a mi fic Ike, Hina, Hokuto, Hotaru, Tacuna, TobI, Ami, Sakon, Mayula y Maya

Capitulo 6: nuevas generaciones que remplazan la viejas generaciones: prologo

Sasuke iba al campo de entrenamiento como le había dicho Ike a la precisa hora que eran las 10 a.m. y como siempre se le costumbre llegar mas tarde porque tenía como a sensei a Kakashi se le hizo tarde gracias a eso porque ellos llevaban una hora entrenado.

- -Sasuke llegas tarde donde estabas – pregunto Ike

- -Solo se me hizo costumbre gracias a Kakashi – dijo Sasuke

- -Bueno dejen a las explicaciones para luego – dijo TobI

- -Por cierto Hina tiene tu espada por si pregunta donde esta – dijo Ami

- -Con razón no la tengo pero de todo modo no iba a ser usando armas, verdad? – dijo Sasuke

- -No pero íbamos a probar el uso que tiene con armas a la mano como la espada,… por cierto no se te ocurra salirte de la línea dibuja porque ese es el limite que no tiene que cruzar – aclaro Ike

- -Y que pasa si la paso – dijo Sasuke arrimándose a la línea

- -Te matan o te capturan – dijo Ike – bueno a entrenar

Estaba pasando el tiempo y Sasuke revelo lo que podía hacer con un kunai, luego con la gran bola de fuego y al final el chidori. Como era de predecirse lo tres supieron los movimiento de Sasuke cada vez que se acercaban a el a ellos. Llego Hina tiempo después para entrenar con ellos. Aun que la habilidad de Ike, Ami y TobI era buena, la de Hina era mejor ya que ella estudio como ninja medico avanzado superando a sus compañeras konoichi como Ami. Ella tiene un gran conocimiento gracias a eso pudo alcanzar el nivel de Ike y hasta supéralo fácilmente.

- -Hina no sabia que tu eras mas hábil que Ike – dijo Sasuke sorprendido de ver eso la habilidad de Ike

- -Te lo dijimos ella es mas hábil que Ike que es mas poderoso del grupo – dijo TobI

- -Si se le comparada la habilidad de cero a cuarenta ella estaría en 38 mientras Ike en 36.5 que vence a tu hermano que seria tener 35.5 y tu tiene como 31.5-32 – dijo Ami

- -Entonces puede que ella pueda vence fácil a mi hermano como si nada y también a mi juntos, verdad – dijo Sasuke

- -Si, eso es posible – dijo Ike

- -Bueno le traje de comer espero que le guste – dijo Hina

- -Casi se me olvidaba como es que siendo la mas tímida haigas superado a Ike fácilmente – se aventuro a decir Sasuke

- -Pues yo te lo explico, mira la resistencia de Ike es de 3.5 puntos la de Hina 4.0 puntos y la de tu hermano 2.5 puntos mientras la fuerza de Ike es de 3.0 punto la de Hina es de 4.0 puntos y la de tu hermano 3.5 puntos. Todos tiene la inteligencia, la velocidad, sellos manuales, genjutsu y ninjutsu a 5.0 punto por cada uno (en general esto quiere decir de la 5 habilidades son 25 puntos). Pero en el taijutsu Itachi tiene 4.5 puntos y Hina e Ike lo tiene en 5.0 puntos – dijo Ami

- -Bueno a comer – dijeron Ike y Hina

Estaban comiendo y vieron pasar a unos anbus que iban por Sasuke con el pretextó de que paso la línea pero eso fue hace horas y se encontraban practicando. Cuando llegaron a la torre de la Hokage inicio una conversación rara.

- -Porqué Sasuke se paso de limite y no hicieron nada por detenerlo tuvimos que enviar anbus por el – dijeron los consejeros

- -No fue como tu lo dice Sasuke y nosotros cuatro estábamos entrenado y cuando se salió del limite fue hace horas estuvo como 15 minuto allí parado y no vinieron por el – dijo Ike

- -Bueno eso espero que sucedió, con razón sonó una alarma pero pensé que era mi imaginación – dijo Tsunade

- -Bueno yo también la escuche pero no hice gran caso por que esta el papeleo y pensé que se ocuparían de eso de inmediato pero me equivoque – dijo Shizune

- -Bueno esta bajo su cargo así que ya se pueden ir Shizune… - dijo Tsunade pero fue interrumpida

- -Como que ya se pueden ir así como así – dijeron los consejeros - primero dígale algo por favor

- -Ustedes no tiene voz para decir nada ni hacer nada sin mi autorización – dijo Tsunade

- -Arigato (gracias) Tsunade-sama – dijeron Ike, Sasuke, Hina, TobI, y Ami

- -Bueno a sido un largo día vayan a descansar – dijo Tsunade

- -Hai – dijo Ike y los demás asistieron

Después de un día largo Ike le dice a Sasuke que lo entrenaba para que sean su remplazo para el futuro si se retiraba o morían seria obligatorio remplazarlos.

- -al día siguiente- -

En la mansión Hyuga (o mas bien la nueva mansión Hyuga), Hinata celebraba con todo los de la mansión el regreso de la guerra y la recuperación milagrosa de Hinata.

- -Nee-chan, aun no me a dicho cual fue la respuesta que le diste a tu sabes quien – dijo Hanabi

- -Es porque no le e dado respuesta – dijo Hinata

- -Nee-chan, casi se me olvidaba hubo un rumor que dice que tiene que entrenar los 11 de Konoha junto con Sasuke y alguien llamado Sai – dijo Hanabi no conocía a Sai

* * *

Fin de capitulo 6 y aun no se como se refiere EyesGray-sama a mejorar narración pido ejemplo y además no puedo poner un fic cada día porque tengo escasas ideas, comentario a continuación:

EyesGray-sama 10/13/12 . chapter 5

¡Kiah! Ahora entiendo de donde salió tanto personaje ¡La generación de Itachi! eres un genio -.- no había pensado en ello de la generación de itachi e.e, esta la de Minato, la de Kakashi pero no la de Itachi

¡We cada vez me gusta mas tu fic! ademas, estas mejorando notablemente :D solo debes narrar bien y tener mucho cuidado con la ortografía ya que esta es esencial en un fin :3

¡Seria gran idea que Itachi apareciera al final del fic! algo así como que Sasuke recuerda a su hermano, o Hinata es secuestrada e Itachi aparece a ayudarle xD ¡Kiaaaah! seria genial :33


	7. generaciones: pensamientos y el evento

Ying Yang

Recordatorio: los de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto (por error puse Kimimoto en vez de Kishimoto y nadie me lo dijo, fue un error porque no recode su apellido) el creador de la serie. (porque si yo lo fuera Itachi y Rin seguirían con vida).

Y también le recuerdo que es mi primer fic.

1-Blablá- hablan.

2-(blablá)- digo yo.

3-Blablá- pensamiento de personajes

4_-blabla_- conversación en pensamiento

5-_blablá_- pensamiento dentro de pensamiento

Bueno me crítica por el primo de Sasuke pues es que es como del hijo hermano de Mikoto o Fugaku (equivocación de vocal) (padre de Sasuke) en la otra puse -y- por accidente

Y los otros no estuvieron en la masacre y además es imaginativo para algunos ° |¬¬|

Bueno esta vez quiero que ustedes me den ideas u opiniones y más de EyesGray-sama.

Recordatorio de lo personaje que yo puse a mi fic: Ike, Hina, Hokuto, Hotaru, Tacuna, TobI, Ami, Sakon, Mayula y Maya

Capitulo 7: nuevas generaciones que remplazan la viejas generaciones: parte 1

Era un nuevo día en Konoha desde las 12:00 a.m. ( así es nada mas paso 5 minutos en la historia). Había dos hermanas hablando de un evento que la mayor tenia que entrenar para ello.

- -Nee-chan entonces que es eso – dijo Hanabi

- -De que estas hablando; de Sai, de los once de Konoha o del evento – dijo Hinata

- -Bueno primero quien es Sai, luego dime que es lo de los once de Konoha y al final el evento – propuso Hanabi

- -Sai es un miembro de anbu de Raiz, los once de Konoha somos el equipo Guy, el equipo Kakashi sin Sasuke, Asuma, y el mio que es el equipo Kurenai… – dijo Hinata

- -Bueno y el evento de que trata? – pregunto Hanabi

- -Bueno eso es para remplazar a la generación de Ike en un concurso o torneo para ver quien pasa y los remplaza por si algo malo ocurre – dijo Hinata

- -Bueno vamos a celebrar tu recuperación – dijo Hanabi

- -De hecho voy a dormir y tu también deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo Hinata

- -Bueno tiene razón buenas noches – dijo Hanabi

- -Buenas noches mañana entrenaremos – dijo Hinata

- -al día siguiente - -

- -Nee-chan ya despierta prometiste que íbamos a entrenar hoy – dijo energéticamente Hanabi

- -aahh Hanabi en una o dos horas pero por favor déjame dormir por que casi no dormí, honestamente estuviste energética toda la noche desde que dije que íbamos a entrenar hoy – dijo Hinata

- -Por favor nee-chan o con quien me recomienda que vaya con, si todo están dormidos por que celebramos tu recuperación y el fin de la guerra – dijo Hanabi

- -No se con Ike, por que ellos se fueron antes por traer a su hijos o tal vez, mejor no – dijo Hinata

- -Esta bien mejor me espero – dijo Hanabi

- -en otro lado de Konoha- -

Sasuke recién se levantaba por haber entrenado todo el día pasado hasta la una y media. En su pensamiento siempre a estado el recuerdo de su pasado y el de alguien, el pasado de alguien mas también estaba en su pensamiento.

( parte de en donde Sasuke piensa consigo mismo )

_- -Sasuke lo siento, será la proxima vez – dijo Itachi_

_- -Ni-san siempre dice lo mismo y me golpea en la frente – dijo Sasuke ( aquí otra trivia -en que día se trata lo que estoy narrado del pensamiento de Sasuke-)_

_- -Tienes una importante misión hoy y supongo que te veré hasta la noche__ – pensó Sasuke cuando vio a Itachi a listándose _

Pov. De Sasuke

Cuando llegue a la academia vi a quien quería ver. En el momento que quería decir su nombre, oí;

_- -¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!_

_- -Oh oh problemas y hoy tendré que esperar aquí o irme por mi cuenta a casa, __no será buena idea ir solo por el día mejor espero por la noche así veré a Hinata porque a ella se la llevan al ponerse el sol –_dije y pensé

_- -Sasuke hoy si te voy a vencer – _dijo el dobe

_- -Aah eres tu si quieres ayudar llévate a esa molestia de aquí o mejor aun transfórmate para que no lleguemos tarde a clases__– _dije para que el dobe se fuera

_- -Suertudo como me gustaría tener a tantas niñas destras mio y tu que tiene esa suerte la desaprovecha…eehhh… teme sucede algo – _dijo el dobe

_- -No, porque la pregunta – _dije

Bueno estuvimos caminado por algunos metros hasta llegar al salón y pensé;

– -_como es que supo que me pasa algo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ignora lo y me…__ - _pensé hasta que…

_- -Teme estas viendo a esa niña otra vez, sabias que a ella le quería golpear un grupo de niños pero yo me interpuse, como supe que siempre tu la vez por eso la defendi – _dijo el dobe 

_- -Como que la quería golpear un grupo de niños – _dije _– __debían ser abusivos – _pensé_- bueno, cuanto eran y si te diste cuenta que ya estamos en el salón – _dije

_- -Eran tres y cuando llegamos al salón – _dijo el dobe

_- -Quienes eran porque no debían pegarle a una niña y llegamos aquí por que me empezarte a seguir – _dije

_- -Te lo digo mas tarde, bueno casi no tengo tiempo para la broma para Iruka-sensei – _dijo el dobe 

_- -A veces pienso que eres un caso perdido pero me impresiona que no te rindas –_ dije

_- -Oye mira es esa niña que te gusta Sasuke – _volte a donde apunto el dobe y si era verdad era ella sentándose

_- -Mira… espera que dijiste a mi no me gusta – _dije queriendo convencer lo 

_- -Si tu como no, te gusta y se nota… – _dijo el dobe, solamente un milagro me salva

En eso llego Iruka-sensei y se cae Naruto al suelo, gracias a kami (dios) no se que haría sin ti.

_- -Naruto otra vez tu no te puede poner en paz algún dia – _dijo Iruka-sensei

_- -Sensei hoy nadie va venir por mi, me puedo quedar con usted –_ dije

_- -Bueno –_ dijo el

_- -Oye teme como es eso que nadie vendrá por ti –_ dijo el dobe

_- -Bueno es porque el amigo de ni-san, Ike no puede venir por mi porque se fue de misión con su equipo de cuatro personas – _dije

_( fin de parte de en donde Sasuke piensa consigo mismo)_

_Por alguna razón llegue a ese momento y salte a día en donde Hinata perdió a su madre el día de la luna roja (pista), ese día no fui porque me encontraba in-cociente durante dos días y me perdí de dos días de la academia. Vi como ella lloraba igual que su primo Ike y su hermana estaba sostenida por Hinata como si hubiera tanta presión sobre ella._

_(pensamiento de Sasuke acerca de Hinata)_

_- -Ike-ni… como es posible… que madre se aiga… - _dijo Hinata llorando cuando fue interrumpida

_- -Ido, no te preocupes ella siempre te va a proteger – __dijo Ike para tranquilizar la_

_- -Como es eso po… - __quería decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida _

_- -Posible, muchas personas son cuidadas por otras personas que ya ha muerto –__ dijo_ Ike

Como era posible que era cierto lo que decía y como sabia lo que iba a decir Hinata cada vez que hablaba o quería hablar, y madre de Hinata murió en luna roja pero que día no debía ser mucho desde la masacre.

_( fin del pensamiento de Sasuke acerca de Hinata)_

- -Itachi tu hermano ya creció – dijo Hokuto

- -Ya lo se no me lo tiene que decir – dijo Itachi

- -El no te odia ni te odiara por tener sus ojos por que el tiene los tuyo – dijo Ike

- -Ike tiene razón tu hermano te quiere y se alegarla de ver te – dijo TobI

- -Además nunca te odio por lo que hiciste simplemente estaba dolido por eso – dijo Hina

- -En serio dices eso Hina – dijo Itachi

- -Ella habla en serio – dijo Ami

- -Además el evento será hasta mañana – dijo Tacuna

- -Necesitamos entrenar cada habilidad que tenemos – dijo Maya

- -Pero cuales – pregunto Mayula

- -Será bien elemento fuego, agua, viento y aire – dijo Sakon

- -Bueno pero recuerda que la mayoría nada mas tenemos dos a tres elemento así que tenemos un ventaja – dijo Itachi

- -El gran evento será mañana y nadie sabe que será.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 7 espero que le aiga gustado y como siempre los comentario: (nota estoy por editar lo capitulo)

JenSchiffer 10/16/12 . chapter 6

Hola...

Pues esta un poco confuso mas que todo x la narracion pero en si la trama va bien eso de la generacion de itachi esta muy bueno...

hay veces que me pierdo x la forma de narrar los sucesos saltan de cierto tiempo a otro y hace que los lectores se pierdan x ejemplo eso del entrenamiento de sasuke O.o

bueno nos leemos luego espero la conti

mangetsu hyuga 10/15/12 . chapter 6

esta genial tu fic... m gusta

como esta el trama espero q conti pronto

:D

EyesGray-sama 10/14/12 . chapter 6

We mira, a la hora de escribir debes tener en cuenta que el texto sea entendible

"- al día siguiente - En la mansión Hyuga (o mas bien la nueva mansión Hyuga), Hinata celebraba con todo los de la mansión el regreso de la guerra y la recuperación milagrosa de Hinata."

Como vez tienes que mejorar, al no checar la Ortografía o la redacción parrafos quedaran confusos ¿Regreso de la guerra? los Hyuuga no celebrarían el regreso de la guerra -.- en espero y me hayas entendido :D


End file.
